


Сто ярдов

by Ayliten



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drama, Gen, M/M, Original Character Death(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayliten/pseuds/Ayliten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Последние сто ярдов до моря - самые трудные.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сто ярдов

...Последние ярдов сто оказались самыми трудными.  
Уже слышны были и мерный рокот волн, и шорох гальки, сметаемой прибоем, и высокие крики чаек, а среди листвы то и дело мелькала пронзительная синева — но силы уже были на исходе, и каждый шаг давался с трудом.  
В ушах звенело, во рту стоял противный железный привкус крови. Перед глазами мелькали черные мушки.  
Больше всего на свете хотелось остановиться, упасть прямо на землю, усыпанную хвоей и палыми листьями, и закрыть глаза — но так обидно было умирать, не дойдя несколько шагов до моря, увидеть которое он мечтал с детства, что Ривай упрямо шел вперед, стиснув зубы и почти таща на себе Эрвина.   
Тому было еще хуже, чем Риваю — он то и дело проваливался в забытье, спотыкался, всем своим весом наваливаясь на подставленное плечо.   
Бормотал: «Брось», — кривясь, с трудом сплевывал изо рта кровь и хмурился, получая неизменное «Помолчи» в ответ.   
Риваю казалось, что они идут уже целую вечность — хотя он прекрасно помнил карту и знал, что расстояние до моря было совсем небольшим.   
Просто последний бой отнял слишком много сил.   
И слишком много жизней.  
Человечество победило, но все, кто вышел на последнюю схватку, остались там, позади, на поросших лесом холмах, и некому было даже добраться до ближайшего города с хорошими вестями.   
Но это ничего, думал Ривай. Они поймут, что все закончилось.   
Опасности больше нет.  
Все хорошо.  
Дойти бы только теперь до моря… Не упасть.   
Только бы…  
Тропа вильнула, деревья расступились — и Ривай, хоть и представлял, что увидит, все равно чуть не запнулся от неожиданности. 

...Море лежало перед ними — огромное, необъятное, словно еще один неизведанный мир.   
Соленый ветер трепал рваные плащи, доносил горьковатый, ни на что не похожий запах; по пронзительно-синей глади бежали белые барашки волн. В высоком, раскаленном добела небе кружили чайки — их громкие крики разносились далеко окрест.   
Эрвин тяжело опустился — почти упал — на гальку у самой полосы прибоя. С явным трудом, из последних сил повернул голову и улыбнулся.   
Ривай сел рядом с ним. Вытянул ноги, устроил голову Эрвина у себя на коленях.   
— Добрались, — выдохнул он. — Надо же…   
— Я обещал… что за стенами… — на большее Эрвина не хватило, он закашлялся и замолчал.  
— Ш-ш-ш. — Ривай наклонился и легко коснулся губами его лба. А потом выпрямился и застыл, глядя перед собой, стараясь увидеть и почувствовать как можно больше — пока еще может видеть и чувствовать.   
Шорох волн успокаивал. Вид безмятежной морской глади, глянцево поблескивающей в лучах солнца, наполнял Ривая умиротворением. Странное, полузабытое чувство.   
Он всматривался вдаль, пока глаза не начали слезиться. Там, далеко, почти на границе между водой и небом, взлетали над водной гладью серебристые фигурки, похожие на рыбин — выныривали, на мгновение застывали в воздухе и ныряли назад.   
Ривай неотрывно, будто завороженный, наблюдал за ними — с каким-то детским, кристально-чистым восторгом, которого не испытывал уже очень много лет.  
— Эй, — тихо сказал он, не отрывая взгляда от горизонта. — Эрвин, смотри… это же дельфины.

…Но Эрвин его уже не слышал. 

**fin**


End file.
